The present disclosure relates to a bidet and a backflow preventing member provided therein and, in more detail, to the bidet stably preventing backflow and the backflow preventing member provided therein.
In general, a washer referred to as a bidet is a device disposed in a toilet to clean the anus of a user, or the genitals of a female, using washing water dispensed from a washing nozzle after a user finishes using the toilet.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a bidet 10 according to the related art may be configured to include a water supply valve 11 opened and closed to supply raw water, such as tap water, a heating portion 13 including an instantaneous water heater or a hot water tank to heat supplied water, a nozzle portion 15 including a cleaning nozzle, a bidet nozzle, or the like, and a flow path conversion valve 14 converting a flow path so as to selectively supply water to a nozzle provided in the nozzle portion 15.
The bidet 10 may be configured to receive tap water from a water supply, and a backflow preventing means 11a may be provided to prevent water in the bidet 10 from flowing backward to the water supply.
The backflow preventing means 11a may be integrally formed with an ON/OFF valve opening and closing a raw water flow path or a pressure reducing valve reducing the pressure of raw water to a specific level in the water supply valve 11. However, the backflow preventing means 11a may be configured separately from the ON/OFF valve or the pressure reducing valve.
Check valves (backflow preventing valves), generally operated by a spring, may be used as the backflow preventing means 11a. 
However, backflow preventing valves (check valves) used as the backflow preventing means 11a in a bidet of the related art may have a limitation in which a spring is corroded or malfunctions due to foreign matter, when being used for a long period of time.
In a case in which the backflow preventing means 11a is not operated, as described above, there may be a problem in which water flows backward from a bidet to a water supply to contaminate the water supply.